A turret winder for automatically winding a web such as a plastic film transported continuously is known. The turret winder has plural winding spindles to which a core is removably attached respectively. One of the plural winding spindles is moved to a winding position to wind the web around a core of the winding spindle at the winding position. When a web having a predetermined length is wound around the core, another winding spindle holding a new core is moved to the winding position, and the web is wound around the new core. The winding of the web is changed over by a web winding changeover apparatus provided in the turret winder.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-89177 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,193), a web winding changeover apparatus includes a cutting drum having a cutter whose form as viewed in a cross section is a sector shape, a receiving drum whose form as viewed in a cross section is a sector shape, and a drum support arm for supporting each of the drums such that peripheral surfaces of the drums contact each other. The drum support arm moves between a web winding changeover position where the receiving drum contacts a core and a retracted position where the receiving drum is retracted from the core located at the winding position. During changing over winding of a web, the drum support arm is moved to the web winding changeover position, and the cutting drum and the receiving drum are rotated once to cut the web. Further, a rear end of the web thus cut is wound around a core in a fully wound state, and a front end of the web formed by cutting is supplied toward a new core set at the winding position, and fixed to the new core by a double-sided adhesive tape adhered to a peripheral surface of the new core.
In order to increase productivity of the web, the change of conditions for producing the web, such as making the transporting speed of the web faster and making the width of the web wider, is considered. However, in a case where the web winding changeover apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-89177 is driven under the conditions described above, since the form of each of the drums as viewed in a cross section is a sector shape, each of the drums easily bend, and cutting defect of the web tends to be caused easily. Additionally, since the receiving drum is moved away from the new core immediately after the cutting of the web, tension toward backward direction is applied to the web at the upstream side in the transporting direction thereof. As a result, there arises a problem in which the front end of the web is easily peeled from the double-sided adhesive tape.